During mechanical cutting, cutting zones are subjected to high temperatures and high pressures. Cooling lubrication achieved by pouring is adopted for cooling, but the cooling effect thereof is not obvious, since cutting fluids have a low penetration efficiency, especially during high-speed machining.
Thus, the conventional cooling lubrication method wastes a large amount of cutting fluids, and the discharged waste liquids cause the environmental pollution. Moreover, element additives such as sulfur, phosphorus and chlorine in the cutting fluid may do harm to human bodies. A new green processing technique for improving production and ecological environment is urgently needed to protect the environment and reduce production cost.